


Let me be your Killer King

by Deeambles



Series: Pool noodles and other assorted floaties [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, M/M, Multi, fluff despite the circumstances, one (1) decapitated head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: Izuna maybe could manage it, Obito thinks, because Izuna has the determination of a mule that’s spotted an apple on the other side of the fence. Izuna also matches Tobirama step for step even if he rarely goes to the lengths their resident scientist does.Izuna would live out of spite and the gods favor; Obito would probably catch fire for the same reasons.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Obito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Obito
Series: Pool noodles and other assorted floaties [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Let me be your Killer King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mike_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/gifts).



> HAPPY BDAY MIKE, I HOPE IT'S A GOOD ONE!!!!!!!! thank you for being you! :)

“I have a solution” Izuna says into the dark of the room. He might as well have been yelling for all that it broke the silence of the cell like a gong. 

“Thank the sage,” Obito mocks for appearances. Underneath he serious, he wants out, out of these chains, out the restraints, out of the stupid cell down in the middle of nowhere where the guards couldn’t even bother with a lamp—

“It involves fire.” 

Obito jerks in his cuffs, “absolutely not!” 

Izuna huffs, pouting no doubt where Obito can’t see him. His eyes have adjusted yes, but Izuna’s chained to the far wall, out of reach and far out of his limited sight. 

It hurts all the more, if they die down here, it’s apart from each other. 

“It’s a good plan.” Izuna defends lightly. Obito hears his fellow prisoner shift in his chains. If his arms weren’t pinned above his head to the wall, something Izuna has complained about, he’d probably be crossing them over his chest. 

“Enlighten me,” Obito remarks, “tell me how you’re going to do anything with fire in this damp cell with no flame to yank from and your hands bond up like chickens.” 

Izuna snorts, “my hands are bond up, yes, but as you’ve bragged about _yours_ are bond to your sides.” 

Obito holds his tongue, a scathing remark on the tip of falling out pulled back to consider how that would make a difference. He’s bound up like Hannibal, arms crossed, straight jacket tied, all pinned behind him where he can’t reach. 

He voices such after another minute of silence in the dark. 

“Well,” Izuna answers lightly, no, _carefully_ , “you could complete a circuit like that.” 

Obito pauses, waits for the punchline, but when none comes, he says, “are you fucking for real?” 

Izuna all but squawks, “of course I am! It’s possible! You could manage and then we could leave!!” 

The circuit being, Obito’s chakra system. If he can connect his fingers to some of his tenketsu points he could possibly burn his way out his restraints. He could also very possibly set himself on fire or give himself chakra whiplash or burn out his system or kill himself or 

Or or or _or_

“Izuna,” Obito says slowly, “Tobirama doesn’t count.” 

“Tobirama definitely counts. He’s still human.” Izuna responds mulishly 

Obito lets his silence speak for himself, _is he?_

Izuna maybe could manage it, Obito thinks, because Izuna has the determination of a mule that’s spotted an apple on the other side of the fence. Izuna also matches Tobirama step for step even if he rarely goes to the lengths their resident scientist does. 

Izuna would live out of spite and the gods favor; Obito would probably catch fire for the same reasons. 

“Izuna,” Obito says slowly, “I am not—“ 

A large crash somewhere above them silences any retort. 

Something clunks down the stairs, echoing on each step before it finally comes to a rest, barely visible outside their cell. 

A metal gear, round and rough and completely drenched with blood. 

“Ominous.” Izuna whispers when no other sounds are forth coming. 

Obito silently agrees, not daring to prove Izuna right. 

They listen for anything and when the screams start, they both flinch, chains echoing in their dank hellhole. So they did have guards posted! Obito’s dehydrated enough he thought otherwise, and there’s something like relief mixed with wariness churning his gut. 

“What’s the chance it’s a rescue?” Obito whispers as loud as he dares. The noise above is deafening after so long of nothing. 

Izuna doesn’t respond, not willing to jinx them. 

When the commotion goes quiet, Obito all but strains his ears to listen for anything and when he hears the soft sound of shoes on stone, he knows Izuna has heard it too. 

A scrape, _deliberate_ , has his heart beating, his palms sweaty and he aligns his fingers just in case when a decapitated head rolls into view. 

In the dark, someone steps forward, the stench of blood is strong and Obito is tasting ash now—

“How many times have I told you not to list me as your emergency contact?” Tobirama barks, effectively taking a sword straight through the tension. 

“Thank FUCK!” Izuna yells, relived in every manner. Obito gasps as he removes his fingers and his chakra recedes. The smell of smoke wanes away from his nose. 

Tobirama lights a small fire in his palm, ignoring Izuna’s very creative cursing, and it glows blue as he breaks the locks on the cell. 

He walks in and Obito watches him stand over Izuna with an intense look on his face. He’s beautiful, Obito laments silently, wearing all black, covered in blood and holding the element that doesn’t come naturally to him. 

Izuna stares up, and Obito can see the predicament he’s in now. He really is chained like a sacrifice for the dragons out at sea. 

“There’s a time and place for sex, Tobirama, but right now I’d probably pass out.” Izuna drawls, grinning like they haven’t been starved of water and food for the last who knows how many hours. 

Tobirama snorts, placing the flame to the side and makes work on undoing Izuna’s shackles. 

Izuna moans like he really is having sex when they finally come undone and Tobirama makes work of massaging out his shoulders. Izuna stretches like a cat, flipping forward onto Tobirama like he’s a cushion made of feathers and not a war machine built to look like a person. 

Tobirama rolls his eyes, red tattoos glinting in the firelight and simply picks him up, urging muscled thighs around his waist before scooping up the flame and walking over to Obito. 

Obito snorts at the picture they make, “cute,” he says, “and my emergency contact is you, but apparently I need change it.” 

Tobirama’s nose scrunches in offense but doesn’t say anything over Izuna’s laughter 

“Mines Madara!” Izuna claims like this is a good thing, “and then Obito and you. Maybe I need to change mine too.” 

Tobirama huffs, “Madara’s up top killing people.” 

“Awe,” Izuna coos, “what a thoughtful brother I have.” 

“And you?” Obito asks when his arms are finally freed. He waves off Tobirama and Izuna’s greedy hands to take a piss in the corner. 

When he comes back out of the cell Tobirama is looking down at him with the same intense look he was giving Izuna. It is the drain of worry where he runs light healing fingers over bruises and cuts on Obito and heals metal burn on Izuna. It is _relief._

“Mines Hashirama.” Tobirama says softly in answer. His look betrays his soft words for it is full of hunger and lit like a pyre, built for revenge. 

Obito and Izuna consider this quietly as they make their way out. 

“Yeah,” Obito says finally, dodging corpses in the stairwell, “you probably don’t need to change that one.” 

Izuna laughs, harmonious and captivating. 

In the dark, Tobirama smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> this was suppose to be a superhero au but it got lost in translation so now it's just a canon au lolll


End file.
